Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication device, a radio communication system, a program, and a radio communication method.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as represented by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-283590, the wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of groups of radio communication devices which are an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point.
Further, services such as UPnP and Bonjour are known as application services for finding a communication device that exists on an IP network. Those services are based on the assumption that the same service is implemented in both of a communication device on the finding side and a communication device on the found side.
As a means of directly transmitting data between slave units without through a master unit, TDLS (Tunneled Direct Link Setup) is specified by IEEE P802.11/D5.0. For direct data transmission between slave units using the TDLS, it is specified to perform connection processing between the slave units by using data packets.